A Fox new chance
by Glazerienne
Summary: SI (Self Insert fic) Dying sucks. Being reborn into Naruto Verse? "How amusing. A dream come true to any Otaku Fans," he murmured softly as he saw the Hokage Monument from his hospital suite. "Time to throw cannon out of the window"


**Savior's Melody,**

**Summary;**

SI (Self Insert fic)

Dying sucks. Being reborn into Naruto Verse?

"How amusing. A dream come true to any Otaku Fans," he murmured softly as he saw the Hokage Monument from his hospital suite. "Time to throw cannon out of the window~"

**Hello new world,**

**Palermo, Italy,**

Pain. pain. Pain.

Everything hurts as he felt his body ran cold. Who knew human body had so much blood?

"F-Fratello. . ?" his innocent baby sister called softly as she hugged him. Her once sunny bright blonde hair is now caked with blood along her lovely dress. "Are. . are we dying?"

The twenty five year old male swallowed the lump on his throat as he tighten his hug. He cannot lie to his precious little sister especially as the smoke is starting to suffocate them.

"Indeed, Sorellina. I'm so sorry. . ."

Bright ocean blue eyes stared on his own as his darling sixteen year old baby sister shook her head and smiled at him, ignoring the multiple gunshot wound on her tiny fragile body.

"Mmnn. Fratello doesn't need to apologize. He saved Selena even if it is hopeless. Selena knew she had no power to help Fratello." Selena pressed her face on his chest. "Even so, Selena wanted to say thank you and I love you, Fratello."

"I love you too, Selena," he whispered in her ear. "I hope to see you again. . ."

"Me too. . "

Last thing Renato Alessandro Salvatore knew, their house exploded killing him and his darling little sister.

**0000**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Damn alarm clock.

(shuffle*shuffle*)

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"_**Che nome del dio sta facendo cosi rumore?(**__What in the God's name is making such noise?)" _ Renato complained as he rub his ear. The noise made his already sensitive ear much more sensitive.

Add painful. And sore. What the hell did he do last night?

_Last night. . Selena and I died._

That. . made him snap his eyes open.

Wrong. Fucking. Move, _**idiota.**_

"_**Maledizione tutto! (Damn it all)" **_he cursed rather crisply as the sunlight made his eyes water. Closing his eyes for a few moments until his headache subside, Renato once again opened them.

A quick look told him that he was currently in a hospital.

_Hospital? How? Did someone manage to save us? It's kind of hard to believe since the Salvatore Mansion is been filled with explosives, making sure Selena and I were killed. . . and made the bodies of our staff unidentified. _

_The question is. . how did they manage to save us?_

Fortunately, one of the nurses appeared for his check-up.

"Oh, you are awake," she smiled at him. "You made us worried. Your Sensei is so panicking because you hit your head pretty badly on your sparring session."

"_**Insegnante? (Teacher?)" **_ Renato narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Professor Alexsandre was dead ten years ago. . HE IS the only teacher he is close too. Worried? Something is wrong on that sentence._

Actually, the whole scenario is kind of wrong.

The nurse looked at him in confusion. "Come again? What did you say?"

Inwardly, he raised an eyebrow.

"_**Come ti chiami, signora?"**_

"I'm sorry?" that confirms it. She was speaking . . Japanese? It sounds Italian on his mind . . .or . .

Damn Language switch. His mind is still blurry if he haven't automatically replied in a language he was being spoken to.

Okay, one more time.

"May I ask you, what is your name, Madam?" wow, did he just pulled a Saber moment? But instead of _I ask you, are you my Master_ he said that.

Aaaand, he spoke passable Japanese.

Fuck. His mind felt swimming in cold syrup.

"My name is Satsuki. A medic nin." Nurse Satsuki pressed a hand on his forehead. "Good, your fever is gone. And since we are worried . . what is your name?"

"Uzumaki (_Salvatore) _Naruto (_Renato)"_ he replied.

_What the fuck is he saying?!_

"How old are you?"

"seven (_twenty five)" this is getting annoying . . really fast._

"What is the last thing you remember, Uzumaki-san?"

Renato gingerly sat up from the bed instead of answering. The young nurse helped him as his left hand touched his chest.

"Last thing I remember. . . was . . dying." He ignored the sharp gasp from Nurse Satsuki. "Selena and I were dying in blood loss as our house were burning." Grasping his hospital gown, he bow his head down. "I'm so goddamn pathetic! I did not even manage to save her! _**Maledizione tutto!" **_

"Uzumaki-san, please calm down!" she pulled him into a hug, allowing him to cry his heart out. "Sshh, everything will be okay. . ."

He maybe Naruto or Renato, he does not care anymore. The pain of losing his precious little sister is still fresh and it won't heal. Forever.

Aaaand, analyzing what the fuck happening will be visited on later date.

**00000**

Last thing Selena Altrouge Salvatore knew, she died happily on the arms of her beloved older brother. Unlike Renato, she immediately noticed something is _definitely _wrong especially when she touch her now short hair.

Short. Hair.

Her scream pierce the entire Hyuuga Complex (Not that she knew where the hell she is). . but fuck, she don't care! Her lovely hair is _short_! This is unacceptable especially her beloved Grande Fratello loved playing with her long hair! She specifically grown them on that purpose when he mentioned she looks lovely on it!

(Let's forget Renato told her that when she what? Five or something.)

Good thing they ignored her outburst as Selena made her way towards the bathroom. She was a bit confused why she had two sets of memory until she looked onto the mirror.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"_**Dio Mio."**_ She uttered softly as she touched her white-lavender eyes. "I'm in the body of Hinata?"

Not just body. It was Hinata Hyuuga's seven year old body. That means the Hyuuga Kidnapping had (?) already happened.

Looking upon the memories of Hinata, Selena learned that it already happened. And her mother Hitomi is already dead.

Damn, she always wanted to have a mother. Growing up with only her beloved older brother raising her made her want to have a mother figure. Both her papa and her mama died in a car accident when she was four . . .

Come to think of it, Renato's sister complex had gone up a notch so is hers.

Back to the topic, since she was in the world of Naruto (She blamed Renato's Otaku tendencies) she could now kiss cannon _**arrivadenci (goodbye).**_ She really didn't like what Kishimoto-san had done and that concludes so many things. Sure, she will mourn her brother later on but she needs to be strong.

She will cry later. . . much . .much . . la . .ter. .

Selena blinked when she saw her image blurred. She finally noticed the hot fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she fell on her butt.

"Fratello . . ." she murmured hugging herself.

No more Onii-sama cuddle time. No more midnight anime marathon. No more trolling around those blasted board of directors when they pissed them off.

No more Renato bonding time where they would ditch Stella—his secretary—to go to a fair and play all day. There won't be any more time to drag her beloved older brother out of the office and go flying with their helicopter.

No more bonding.

No more whispered I love you's.

Renato Alessandro Salvatore, her anchor, her _Savior,_ her love, her beloved brother is gone.

Dead. While she is given another chance to live.

"_**Non 'e giusto! **__(Its not fair!)," _she screamed—punching the mirror— shattering the said item into pieces. "_**Non 'e futtutamente giusto!**__ (Its not fucking fair!)"_

This time, Hyuuga Hiashi ran towards his eldest daughter's room when they heard her cry. Unlike the one earlier, this cry isn't just from shock.

This one. . is full of anguish and pain. Similar when his wife Hitomi died.

(In another world, Hiashi would just ignore it and have Ko sooth his daughter. However, this is not that world.)

Pulling Hinata on his chest, he allowed this moment of weakness.

"_**Tutto quello che voglio 'e stare con mio fratello . .(All I want is to be with my brother,)" **_the Hyuuga Head heard her whispered softly, her voice is so thick with emotion even if he didn't understand any word she is saying. _**"il mio desiderio sembrava essere cosi dannatamente egoista da essere realizzato? (**__is my wish seemed to be damn so selfish to be fulfilled?)"_

"Hinata . ." his daughter understood his pain. Hiashi had no idea what caused this but all he could do is to be there for her.

Like what she did to him.

**0000**

**Three days.**

Renato stayed on the hospital for three days _voluntarily_.

If someone who knows him (Selena and Stella) learned about this, they would be baffled since he hate—_no—he loathed_ hospitals. However, his loathing should wait since he is not sure what his body suffered _exactly_ from that sparring session.

His inner Naruto snorted. _Its not sparring! It's a goddamn beating! _which he whole heartedly agreed.

Rolling his eyes, he sat on the window still and opened the green book Iruka-sensei had brought him. It was not one of his (Naruto's) Academy assignments which he already finished with the help of the said Instructor.

The Sandaime Hokage visited him two days ago after his emotional meltdown. The Medic Nin assigned to him, Fuyuki-sensei, diagnose him with partial amnesia since his first reaction when he saw the old Hokage is to ask who is he.

Its. . actually a good thing.

_Flashback,_

Renato is bored. But instead of brooding, he used the time he had to analyze his memories. Learning from Nurse Satsuki that he was injured from a sparring session—his head accidentally hit a tree _rather_ forcefully—earning him a hairline crack behind the skull. He wince and gently touched the still bandage head.

_That hit is way much worse when Selena learned I ate the last chocolate float _on that time of the month.

Cue on full body shudder.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Nurse Satsuki asked when she noticed the shivering. "Are you cold?"

"_**No.**_ I just remember how girls are so scary if they ran out of chocolate." He admitted, earning a soft giggle from the nurse.

"Because chocolates sooths the pain of our monthly friend," she replied. "What did she _have done to you?"_

Cue another body shiver, making the Nurse giggle some more.

"She _almost _killed me!" Renato exclaimed complete with anime tears. "I didn't know that it _was _the last chocolate float! Last time I check our fridge we still have a tub of chocolate ice cream. ..! How the hell should I have known _that time_ finally came? All I wanted is some float . . damn it . ."

Nurse Satsuki blinked. "Chocolate Float?"

"Umu. It's so easy to make. All you need is carbonated drink—preferably coca cola—semi frozen chocolate syrup and dark chocolate bar. Throw them on the blender, blend very well. Then, put them in a tall glass, put on some whip cream and marshmallows. Or any topping you prefer. Chill them for at least three hours then you have it. My version of chocolate float. Best in summer." _Boy, now he is drooling. _"I'm going to make bunch once I get home. And mango marshmallows. . . don't forget them~"

By now, Satsuki is clutching her stomach from laughing so hard from the looks he was making.

"Looks like you are feeling well, Naruto-kun," the two immediately sober up when an old man appeared followed by two masked figures.

Renato blinked his now sapphire blue eyes.

"May I know whom am I speaking with?"

"Ren~" the boy looked at now pissed nurse who was smiling sweetly on him. Last time Selena gave him _that kind _of smile, his newly brought Ferrari jumped out of the bridge.

"Y-Yes. . Nurse Satsuki?"

"When are you going to tell me that you had memory gaps?!"

_Flashback end,_

Shivering, Renato curled under his blanket and opened his book.

_Girls are scary~_

Scratching his now blonde locks, he cannot help but to chuckle. Last time, his precious _principessa (princess)_ had this sunny blonde locks and now it replaced his former black ones. Well, he could use Henge later on.

_Henge, your best friend against fan girls._

Back to the topic, at least he got to shake the Sandaime—no—_**Nonno, **_out of his fur for a moment. Feigning amnesia is a great way to throw suspicions especially since as Renato, he cannot act like goofy air head idiot even if his life depend on it. Selena once said he perfectly resembled the Yondaime Hokage while she acts like Kushina Uzumaki.

Renato sigh. "How amusing. A dream come true to any Otaku Fans," he murmured softly as he saw the Hokage Monument from his hospital suite. "Time to throw cannon out of the window~"

First things first, learn Kage Bushin and make a perfect Alibi.

Next, revive the Salvatore Black Book, the book that caused his death which is filled with all information about several _ important _people. And he meant _all information._ Collecting Blackmail maybe Selena's area of expertise but when it came to Information Gathering and Infiltration, its his area.

_**Arrivadenci**_, Cannon.

Anyway, good thing his memories as Naruto finally merge. Renato was afraid that he _might_ killed the boy but it appears that as a more experience one, he took over. Naruto-kun just gave him the rein so to speak and slept.

It would have been better if Selena is here.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he decided.

"I need to ask prescription reading glasses. I already miss mine." Make that a priority and add Fuinjutsu lessons. He tried his hand on calligraphy earlier and he shouted in joy seeing he brought his ability even in here.

"Ren-kun~ Good news, you are free to go~" Satsuki called, holding an orange backpack full of new clothes. "Do you think you will be okay?"

Renato gave his personal nurse a soft content smile.

"I will be, Satsuki-san." He replied as he stood up. Accepting the bag, he change inside the bathroom.

He is now wearing a black long sleeve hooded shirt underneath a white T-shirt and black cargo pants. On his feet is a pair of white running shoes.

"Thank you for the clothes, "

"Maah, you're welcome. I knew about your .. little problem. Calling you abomination just because you are born on the Kyuubi Attack is unfair." The lovely brunette replied. "Feel free to visit me or Fuyuki-Sensei, okay?"

"I will, _**Signora."**_

Satsuki hugged the boy as ANBU Inu came to collect Renato. "Go, Charmer. I am waiting for your visit this weekend!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "_**Si, si, Signora. (**_Yes, yes, Madam) I will also make sure I bring a sacrifice. No, make them _several."_

"Cheeky brat!"

**0000**

The walk towards the grocery store was spend in silence. Renato had his hood over his head, hiding his bright locks. He had no time to deal with hatred looks thrown on his way even if he is immune.

(The looks of his Board of Directors when he was new made him immune. Two months after he was instated as the CEO of Salvatore Shipping Lines, he finally made his move since his Black Book already finished collecting dirt from each and every one of those old Bastards. Aahh, revenge is really best served cold. Nyahaha.)

And he need to stock some food, anyway. Using his escort, no civilian shop would throw him out. But to be sure, he ahem, borrowed some foundation from Satsuki in order to hide his whisker marks

"Naruto-kun?" Inu called as he noticed his charge chuckling darkly.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

That question made him pause from his grocery shopping. "To be honest, no. I am not okay." Reaching the huge Chocolate Syrup bottle and put it on the basket. " But I will be since I have no time to mope and go down the path of the emo."

Unknown to him, a certain someone flinch hearing his words.

"Path of the Emo?" you could hear the laughter at Inu's voice.

"I hate Emos. Plain and simple. So what if you brood? Its not the end of the world. Should I try it, I believe my _**Preziore Sorellina**_ will have my head in after life. This is only my opinion but Emos had no use in the society. Oh, let me rephrase that. Emo's _specially_ from a newly destroyed _ founding _families are so goddamn easy to manipulate. They would just want revenge, revenge and did I said revenge? And some old geezers would goad them making a fucking Avenger." Inu took three steps away from his charge as he gather several more pouches of marshmallows.

"Why are you angry, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm not angry. I'm livid, Inu-san. Satsuki-chan ask my opinion at the _incident_ and that was my answer. Correct me if I am wrong but isn't this shouting conspiracy? Even the Hyuuga Kidnapping had a proper response Team when it happened while Uchiha Massacre's rescue Team are two hours late. Iruka-sensei even said that one Hatake Kakashi had been earlier in a meeting and he had standard three hour late arrival." Add a box of canned goods on the now cart. "Sometimes, I questioned the common sense of several people. Unfortunately, several of them are on the higher totem pole."

"Are you saying that our superiors have gone senile?"

"Some of them, yes." Inu flinch. That answer hurt his pride more than anything. Renato glance at him. "Why are you flinching? Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"Yes, you did. And you spoke too mature on your age. You are only seven, you know?''

"Oh, did I? Sometimes I feel like I'm in my twenties. Is that bad, Inu-san?" he gave him a small content smile. "Or . . did I remind you of someone?"

Inu did not reply but they both know the answer.

"This will be enough, Inu-san. . . for three months." The boy push the cart towards the cashier. "Do you have by any chance, storage scrolls, Milady? I'm afraid I went a bit overboard in my purchase."

Renato could feel the glare his escort were throwing at him which made his smile go wider.

Add a cute tilt in the head . . . and watery blue eyes~

"Cute! Of course, we have for you~" the cashier is torn between cooing and ringing his purchases.

_Just. Like. A. true. Italian._

Finishing his purchases, Inu escorted him towards his apartment, sulking and mumbling about smooth talking brats.

"Inu-san, every man or women loved being complimented. . . subtly. Just make sure they are not allergic to your gifts." Renato cannot help but to poke Kakashi before slamming the door on his face. "And manners! Don't forget the manners!"

And if he heard the silver head Jounin cursing him, he ignored it.

Aaahh, trolling around is much fun~. Anyway, as he eyed his dirty apartment . . " the place needs to be renovated. Badly. However. . so many people knew the _Demon brat_ lives here. ."

Move the new residence as top priority. ASAP.

As Naruto, he was expected to return to the Academy by next week since it is already Thursday. NO problem, he had more than enough time to scout some Training grounds for a stray ANBU who uses Kage Bushin. Sure, he knew the hand signs but he still needs alibi.

Closing his eyes, he coach his chakra to subtly expand. Sure, he was applying a fanfiction technique but he need to know how many bugs where watching him. This sensor type technique is a must.

**Chakra Pulse.**

Renato smiled softly when he _saw_ three ANBU watching him and a hidden fourth one. _ROOT_, his mind supplied.

Opening his eyes, he walk towards the windows and pulled the curtains on. He only left the one near his living room but all windows were closed.

On his room, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu,"**

A poof of smoke later, ten Narutos appeared.

"Ciao, Fratellino. Would you help me cleaning the place?"

"Si, Fratello!"

"Make sure no one saw two of you at the same time. I left the window on the living room open~"

"Hai~"

Even with clones, it took them four hours to even make the place habitable while he checked the heater. _Of course _ he knew about maintenance—plumbing and other life skills. You could say he was actually bored and he really likes mechanics. Beside him is another clone who was writing down what he is saying.

"We have so much to do~" Renato glance the room. "And we need to go to another shopping trip."

"What about the funds, Fratello? We need more." A Naruto clone asked.

"I was planning to send four of you at some empty training grounds Henge'd as animals. We are going to grind some funds by selling used and thrown weapons. . . and I will try my luck in gambling later this night." He gave them a soft smile. "Sorry, I would like to know if my luck in gambling is still active even here. If so, I might send several of you in my place."

"Okay~"

They all went back to work.

**0000**

**Hokage Tower,**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage took a long drag of his pipe as he listen to the report of Inu.

" . . that cheeky brat had the nerve to flirt with the cashier and poke fun on me. And he slam the door in my face then told me to never forget my manners! Gaah, I feel like being teased by Minato-sensei himself!" Kakashi Hatake, aka. ANBU Inu basically complained at him.

"Inu, I do not believe Naruto-kun is flirting. He was being polite." The hokage spoke in amusement. "Any other things to report?"

"The boy's mental switch from a loud child into a cool calm and collected _twenty something_ young man. I believe Fuyuki-Sensei said that the jarring of his head either loosen a few screw on his head or actually fixed it. She said because the wound _kind of_ healed too fast, they had no time to actually fix it. Ignoring the unusual craving for chocolate and marshmallows, Naruto-kun is okay." The silver head Jounin replied. "He did admit that he felt like he was actually on his twenties rather than seven when I pointed out that he spoke maturely."

"_**He**_actually said that? Naruto-kun said that number?"

"Yes, he did Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen frown over his words. "Do you think—"

"Its not the Kyuubi, I assure you."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, do you think we are speaking to Minato?"

"Impossible since he _does not _remember any of us. According to Satsuki-san, Naruto-kun _thought_ he died in a fire along his little sister named Selena. We are not sure if it the memory is created by the injury but Inoichi-san said Naruto-kun is _definitely_ not influence by his tenant."

The old man sigh. "Continue watching him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

**00000**

Like planned, when the night came, Renato secretly left his apartment and Henge his child body on his old one. He now looked like a sixteen year old version of himself, black haired caramel eyed teen wearing non descripted clothing. He left a Kage Bushin as a decoy.

Once he arrived in an alley, he produced three more clones henge into other people. They would be his back up if something happens.

(he hope not. But with his chaotic luck as either Renato or Naruto, better be safe than sorry)

Now, time for casino~

_**Four hours later,**_

_This is enough for this week. Gotta do it next week with different Henge and different casino._ Renato thought as he stored money inside a sealing scroll he brought earlier. Turning into an alley, he vanished leaving several frustrated patron who was about to rob him.

Back to the apartment, he cancelled the Henge as his clone poof away. Analyzing the memories, it seems that Iruka-sensei visited him for a while.

_I really like that teacher._ Chuckling under his breath, he checked the money he manage to win.

_Eighty million ryo. Uhh, more than enough for my plans but I would need Satsuki-chan's help for this. . ._

He is going to turn her as his Stella~. Oh dear, he already missed that girl. . . he hope she could survive since if something happened to him and his sister, the company would fall on her shoulders as the SSL's new owner and CEO.

The bastards would never get their company. Ever.

Now, time to rest. He had so many things to do tomorrow.

**0000**

Renato wisely used the remaining two days to buy new clothes and equipment. Sure, he asked the trailing ANBU Cat some help in purchasing his school books for his reason that they are damaged. Once the ANBU is inside the store, he used another clone to slip away from his chaperone. No one thought about the seven year old black haired version of the Yondaime skipping around.

(he once used henge to only hide his whisker marks but an old lady had a heart attack seeing him. Satsuki and Fuyuki-sensei almost die from laughing so hard when he told them that.)

His clones who were in retrieval mission are having a blast. They already collected at least four storage scrolls full of used shurikens and kunai which would be sold by another Henge Clone to a weapon's shop for extra cash. Lesson learned, never go to Training Ground 44 _without _dango sacrifice.

Speaking of sacrifice, Renato looked upon the box of dango he was carrying then towards the T and I department. Sighing, he pinch the bridge of his nose where a newly brought rimless eyeglasses is perch. He ask for at least seven pairs so if ever the last one had gotten broken, he had multiple spares in hand.

Making his way towards T and I, he asked the receptionist if the _violet haired pretty lady _had come already.

Receiving a horrified look and a negative, Renato sat on the couch and waited.

He didn't need to wait very long since his target entered the building followed by a tall scarred man.

_Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki._

Time to act like a kid.

"Pretty lady! Please wait!" he called as they were about to pass him. Ibiki stopped and raised an eyebrow as Anko blushed. Once he was in front of the Tokujo, Renato raised the large bento box full of dango and a thermos with tea.

"What is this, brat?" Anko asked sharply.

He flinch, making several employees wince.

"A-apology and thank you gift, pretty lady. . . " Renato answered in a soft voice. "A-apology for scaring you yesterday and thank you for helping me."

"What did he do?" Ibiki asked his second in command.

"I found the brat searching his way out of Training Ground 44. He gotten lost." The snake summoner replied as she accepted the gift. Opening the box, she drooled seeing the lovely made dangos.

Taking a stick, Anko tried one and. . .

"Brat, who made this?''

Renato and Ibiki shared a look before the boy replied. "I asked Iruka-sensei to help me make them. According to him, they are family recipe so he made me look away when he added the secret ingredient.'' Large sapphire blue eyes hidden by eyeglasses stared at her. "Don't . . don't you like it?"

"Gaki, I do not like it." The tokujo panicked when the boy's eyes watered. "Gaahh! Don't cry! I love it, okay!? I love it!"

Renato cannot help but to smile. Unknown to him, his background were full of flowers, sparkles and heart bubbles. Even Ibiki himself murmured Kai in order to cancel the(what they thought was) genjutsu.

No effect whatsoever.

"Naru-kun is glad that pretty lady love the dango." The boy internally wince as he fell back on his habit speaking on third person. "Naru-kun asked about pretty lady and they said you like Dango. They also said pretty lady _might _have a shrine dedicated to Dango-sama. Naru-kun is not sure if it is true but still tried. Good thing Iruka-sensei help him to make delicious dango. Naru-kun would add some chocolate float but not sure if _**Bella Signora **_even likes chocolate."

(His mother once said he looks so cute speaking in third person so she and his Papa never broke the habit until he was ten)

By the end of his babbling, Ibiki is cackling in amusement while Anko face palmed, hiding (but failing) her red face.

Blinking, Renato noticed Anko blushing.

"Nee, nee, _**Signore,**_ why does _**Bella Signora **__(pretty lady)_'s face is red? Is she sick?"

This time, every ninja at T and I burst out laughing.

**000 **

**Renato **found himself at a spacious office carried by ANBU Cat and Ibiki. He is confused why they brought him here. . wherever here is.

However, he broke a smile seeing the Hokage.

"Nonno!"

"Naruto-kun." Hiruzen is shock seeing the new wardrobe his surrogate grandson is sporting. Little Naruto really resembles his father if you remove the eyeglasses.

However, the glasses added a. . charismatic look upon the child who is now crawling on his lap. "How are you?''

"Splendid! Naru-kun visited T and I and gave our gift to _**Bella Signora! **_However, her face is really red and Naru-kun ask her if she was sick. _**Signora **_Cat and _**Signore **_Ibiki brought Naru-kun to you." The Sandaime was caught off guard on the speech pattern. Naruto pouted as he curled on his lap. "Naru-kun learned _**Bella Signora**_ loved the dango he and Iruka-sensei made. She said she love it!"

"Is that so. . " Hiruzen glance upon Ibiki and Cat. "Naruto-kun, what does Bella Signora means?"

"Pretty lady! "

"What language is that?"

"Italian! Said the language of love!"

The old man's eyebrow furrowed. "Where did you learn it, Naruto-kun?"

Confused sapphire blue eyes stared at him.

"Silly _**Nonno**_. Naru-kun always knew Italian. Japanese was his third language learned. Second was German." _That's enough! Lay low, idiota! Lay low!_

"Oh, I see. Did you have fun? You are returning to the academy by Monday." Hiruzen decided to ignore the language thing.

"Yes, Nonno! Naru-kun already finish the books Iruka-sensei had given to him so are his assignments. Nee, Nonno. . Naru-kun heard from some older kids that they are performing bushins. Naru-kun tried it but it came dead." Renato complained.

"Gaki, you are not _supposed _to learn that one yet." Ibiki said as the boy looked at him. "Let me see how did you perform it."

The blonde performed the hand seals for Bushin.

It appeared very sickly looking before deflating like a balloon, making him pout cutely.

"Not . . bad for a seven year old but you do not have any chakra control." The Head of the T and I said.

"Does everyone would need to do bushin or is there any other type of clones we could perform?" Renato asked curiously. "And . . what does Clones do in real life anyway? Does they help on doing chores or paper work? It would be so cool if they did!"

The room felt silent, much to the confusion of the seven year old. Inside however, he was laughing so hard. So is a certain furball because of the sheer stupidity of humans.

"So that was his secret. . . " Hiruzen let out an evil laughter hugging the confused boy as Ibiki hit his head on the wall.

"To answer your question, Naruto-kun, some clan heirs do their signature clan clones. For example, the Aburame Bug Clone and Inazuka Clone." Cat answered his question. "Academy Clones are illusionary ones. They are not solid unlike Shadow Clones."

"Shadow Clones? What are they?"

"They are B-rank Kinjutsu. Only ninja's who had higher chakra reserves could learn them because they took so much chakra. Shadow Clones are used in scouting since once they dispelled, their memories are send to their original." Cat chuckled under her mask. "For a seven year old to reveal the way to deal with the greatest enemy of all Kages. ."

You could see stars on Renato's eyes.

"Can I learn it? Can I? Can I? Just a try, please Nonno!" _**Puppy dog eyes no Jutsu!**_

"Yes, yes, you could, Naruto-kun~" Hiruzen showed him the hand signs of Kage Bushin. Ignoring the fact that he was teaching it to a _seven year old child._

"Hokage-sama, I don't think it is a great ide—"Ibiki was cut off when the boy shouted.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**_ like the first time Renato perform it, he summoned ten clones. . much to the shock of the adults. "Ciao~!"

"_**Ciao, Fratello**_~_(Hello, brother~)_" the clones greeted their original. "Are we having mango float for dessert?"

"Yup~ but we are going to study first! I need your ability Memory Transfer. That makes studying much easier." Renato removed himself from the Sandaime's lap and gave each clone a high five. "It's a pleasure to work with you~"

"Likewise!" Each clone dispelled by twos.

The blonde's eyes glazed for a few moments as he assimilate each memories. "COOL!"

"Oh my God, did just a _seven fucking year old_ perform one of the Jounin Level Clones? Not one but TEN?! ON THE FIRST TRY?!" The Hokage's secretary Himari exclaimed.

"Yes, he did." Hiruzen replied.

"He is SEVEN, YOU SENILE OLD FOOL!"

**0000**

"What a day~" Renato uttered as he lay on his futon bed that night. A soft smile adorn his face.

At least, he could now use Kage Bushin freely since the Sandaime himself taught him the said Technique. Sure, he might felt a tiny bit guilty for tricking the old monkey but Hiruzen had now the power to tackle those abomination.

"Who the hell am I kidding? I wish I had those cheat code when I was still alive. Even with computer and PDA, signing paperwork is a bitch to do. . ."

Aahh, wishful thinking. By Monday, he will be back in the Academy. Renato wondered if the Academy Teachers would try sabotaging him?

Maah, that's why he had Kage Bushin to abuse for!

**The next day,**

"Naruto-kun, want to have some ramen for lunch?" Hiruzen asked upon the boy who was chewing his quill while doing his homework inside the office.

"Ramen? Is that tasty?" Renato blinked his eyes.

Come to think of it. . . how long since he had ramen anyway? Five years or is it three since he was last in japan for a business meeting?

"I had forgotten you had an amnesia. . come, I will treat you to Ichikaru's." the old man stood up from his chair and summoned four Shadow Clones to finish his work while the blonde hid his things inside an orange backpack. Sharp eyes secretly studied the boy.

Naruto-kun is now wearing a proper set of clothes consisting of black shirt underneath an open blue jacket with three orange circles adorning each arm sleeve and black collar sleeves. It was partnered with black three fourth pants with twin chains looped on each side pocket. His footwear was a pair of black running shoes.

The pair of eyeglasses he is wearing today had black rims complimenting his get up.

The biggest change was the lack of whisker marks. Hiruzen would later admit that he almost had a heart attack when Naruto came earlier. He thought Minato came back to life.

"_Why hide the whisker marks?"_

"_People tend to ignored me if I hide them, Nonno. And they do not hurt or throw me out of the shop anymore," the boy replied. "Never knew about the thing called foundation until Satsuki-chan told me,"_

The Sandaime looked away remembering their last conversation. If Naruto-kun wanted to hide his marks—the mark that doomed him as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki—who was he to scold him for trying to protect himself?

On their way to Ichikaru's, Hiruzen noticed that _yes, _no one glared at the boy and _yes,_ several of them had a heart attack seeing a chibi Yondaime jumping around.

". . Nonno, I had a new dream from now on. . !" that snap his attention back to the energetic boy. "No, make that two!"

"Ho? And what would it be, Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime asked as they approach the Ramen Stall.

"I want a bridge name after me _and _became a Shipping Magnate before I reach Chuunin!" Renato exclaimed.

"Wow, I thought you wanted to be the next Hokage?" Hiruzen said after a few seconds of silence. "And why shipping magnate?"

"I _still_ want to be a Hokage. Either Settimo or Decimo," the blonde blinked seeing the blank looks he was receiving. " Nanadaime or Jyuudaime. Seven or Ten. Take your pick. Even if it is too early. As for the Shipping Industry, I just feel like it." Shrugging, he looked at the other two people watching them. ''Ciao~ _**Buongiorno a tutti**_. . .oopps, I mean Good morning, everyone~"

"Naruto-kun! You made us worried! Iruka-kun told us you have been admitted in the hospital a few days ago." Ayame said as she hugged the boy. "He also told us you are suffering from amnesia!"

Renato felt like banging his head on the wall. How could he forget that Teuchi and Ayame was Naruto's favorite people?! "_**Mi dispiace**__ (I'm sorry)_," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Sorella Ayame. . "

"No need to apologize, Naruto-kun. We are happy that you are now well and. . . SO CUTE!" Ayame squealed as she had gotten a good look what her favorite blonde is wearing.

"Sorella~! Please stop shouting. . . you are hurting my ears. .." Renato cannot help but to wince as he rub his ear.

"Sorry~ But you look so cute~!"

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun. You might not remember me so, I'm Ichikaru Teuchi. The one who is hugging you is my daughter, Ayame." Teuchi spoke softly. The old chef felt like he was speaking with the Yondaime but with Naruto. . the boy is much easier to talk to.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, _**Signore **_Teuchi and _**Bella Signora **_Ayame~. Please take care of me~" Renato smiled sweetly, complete with sparkles and flowers on the background.

Cue another fan girl squeal.

The two older man shared a suffering look.

**0000**

Eating ramen will be . . . added on his weekly schedule. Every Thursday.

Renato licked his lips as he finished his fourth giant bowl of Miso Ramen. He would ask one of his little brothers to buy take out.

"Thank you for the food~ Its delicious." The blonde politely said after wiping his lips with a napkin.

"Does that mean I will have my favorite customer back?" Teuchi joked.

"Yes~. I'm planning to spend every Thursday eating ramen for either lunch or dinner. Could I request for more vegetables on my meal from now on?"

"Of course. . "

"No eggplant please. I loathed them even Selena says they are healthy. I won't mind tomatoes and steamed broccoli. I just need some mayonnaise~"

"Got it~"

For Renato, Teuchi is now his newest favorite person.

He really,_ really _loathed eating eggplants. They are evil. End of the story.

**00000**

**Hyuuga Main House,**

Selena poke the eggplant served on her plate via chopsticks. It made her chopstick bounce a bit making her and three year old Hanabi giggle.

"Hinata, please refrain from playing with your food." Hiashi scold her.

"Papa~ I'm seven. I'm allowed to." The reincarnated girl replied as she pick the said eggplant and dip it on some mayonnaise before eating it. "Also, please loosen up. That was the reason I ask you for a _private _family dinner. Not Clan but family." Swallowing her food, he then feed Hanabi with mash bananas and not that baby food her nanny was trying to force feed her _**Sorellina**_ . Good thing she always volunteer on babysitting so she knows how to take care of a baby.

Hiashi eyed his eldest daughter. Ever since her breakdown a week ago, he saw her slowly but surely shred her shell. Sure, Hinata is still a shy meek girl but now? She reminds him of a certain late team mate of his.

"Anyway, Papa, may I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"What is your stance with one Uzumaki Naruto?''

Hiashi took a sip of his tea before answering. "Neutral. I admit I am impressed of Uzumaki-san's skills but being a prankster made my respect on him went down a bit." His eyes meet his daughter's. "Why?''

"Just asking~ Admitting you are impressed with his skills would be helpful." A smile adorned her lips. "Pulling those pranks in the middle of the board daylight wearing orange is amazing, though. However, that pose a question."

Hiashi waited her to continue.

". . on how lax our security if a seven year old bright blonde brat wearing bright kill-me-now orange jumpsuit could outwit _Chuunins, Jounins_. . heck, even _ANBU!''_ here, Selena rolled her eyes blatantly. "I don't know about you, Papa, but I was wondering if the standard of Konoha Shinobi had been lowered for the past seven years. I do believe _however_ that I am freaking you out."

"Indeed you have, Hinata. Or are you even my daughter in the first place?"

She gave Hiashi a small content smile that reminds him of a certain Hokage.

"Papa, what do you know about reincarnated souls?"

**000**

**It was a risk.** Selena knew that when she told Hiashi who _exactly_ she is and what happened to his daughter. The Salvatore Princess never told the Hyuuga Head that she knew exactly what happened to the original Naruto series since it was unimportant (for him, anyway).

Hiashi took the knowledge calmly. He knew Hinata—no, Selena is telling the truth. Now he knew why she was clueless on how Jyuuken works and about the smooth flowing moved she did last sparring that send Ko flying towards the wall.

"What shall you do, Selena?"

"I will give you a list later, Papa. However, head's up, I want to demolish the Cagebird Seal. They already lost their original purpose, after all." Selena admitted. "Tradition is good, I admit but several traditions _hurt_ us more than they did any good."

Hiashi could understand where she is coming since he was _technically _speaking with a sixteen year old genius.

"Aaannd, can I collect some of our jewels? I want to experiment on something and _you _ are going to watch me. We can chalk it up as daughter and father bonding. I never had a father and mother since I was four when they died. My brother Renato practically raised me since he was thirteen." She finished her miso soup. 'You are pretty calm about this, Papa."

"Since you are not lying. Just make sure not to cause too much chaos like your Godmother."

"Sweet. Kushina-san is my godmother?" Hiashi felt shivers of doom ran through his spine when his daughter start cackling evilly. Seeing the dark side of his Hinata made him pity those Elders who would piss her off.

"Papa, my catch praise is Ciaossu, mangled word for Chaos. No promises to those _**idiotas**_ forcing me into anything. My name is Selena Altrouge Salvatore, The Angelic Assassin. Even though I like my other nickname." Selena giggle in amusement.

"And why do I feel I would regret asking it?" Hiashi asked in a deadpan voice.

"Since my other nickname is," she covered Hanabi's ears. "_**Quella dannata cagna**_. That means That Fucking Bitch in Italian. Gotta love hearing that especially from those sluts wanting to marry my brother for his fame and money."

"Last question, how many languages do you know?''

"We are bored so we studied seventeen languages. We could read, write and speak the said languages. I can teach you and Hanabi Italian since that was my birth language. German was second, third was Japanese and fourth is Latin. Fratello was really fluent in Spanish, though." Selena replied. "I was the youngest Attorney in my past life meaning I am a lawyer and I knew politics _very well. _Those Law Books that you saw me reading a few days ago? That was light reading." Hiashi's eyebrow twitch. "One of my top priority is to make my chakra reserves higher in order to summon Shadow Clones. I need those cheat code babies so bad. Studying would be much much easier so is paper work duties~"

If Hiashi did a meltdown learning the _other _uses of Shadow Clones, both Selena and Hanabi would keep their mouth shut but would occasionally share a giggle or two when they remember this.

**0000**

Monday. The day Renato is waiting.

He was torn being excited and nervous. Excited because he will be learning (as long as he isn't sabotaged) Shinobi Arts and nervous since this is the start of his new life as Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage.

Meeh, he will just go as Renato and just wing it. It would be too troublesome to overthink things.

**0000**

Both Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara sneezed.

**0000**

Anyways, Renato took a quick glance on his mirror.

He was wearing the same black shirt and three fourths but instead of blue/orange jacket (which is actually a copy of Volkner's jacket. .. you know, come to think of it, Sinnoh Gym Leader Volkner greatly _resembles _Yondaime. . !) he wore an orange with black circle ones. On his left breast pocket is a stitched **N.U.N **underneath the Uzumaki Swirl. His order of clothes with _his _(Renato's) crest mark is not yet finished. Maybe next week according to his new Tailor, a friend of Fuyuki-Sensei who does not hate him on sight.

Sheeple, a fucking lot of them. He was tempted to pull a Voldemort and start a coup de tat.

Renato paused and adjusted his today orange rimmed eyeglasses.

"_I feel positive. Thanks, Kyuubi-sama. Not really," _

"**Don't be so dramatic, Renato. What you are feeling is exactly normal,"** The Kyuubi no Yoko chuckled on his mind, placing his head over his paws. He love the new mindscape his jailor—no, partner produce and the new collar. Gotta love stretching his legs and go for a run.

_Flash back,_

_Renato knew that he was going to speak with the Biju stuck on his—well rather—Naruto's gut sooner or later. As a ruthless businessman, he want the _now_ instead of sooner or later._

_The night after the Sandaime treat him for lunch, he went home and dive on his mindscape. It took him a few tries but he manage to finally meet the Kyuubi no Yoko._

"_Wow. . " he whispered in awe as he stared upon the five hundred foot tall _gigantic_ and handsome fox sleeping inside a large cage. Renato could clearly see the sealing paper used to seal the said creature on his tiny little body. "So handsome . . "_

"_**It appears my jailor had finally visited me," **__the Italian almost jump in shock before staring at the golden eye focused on him. "__**Hmm? Who are you? You are **_definitely _**not the Kit."**_

_Renato blinked and conjured a mirror. His jaw drop a bit seeing he looks exactly like he had before he died. _

"**Idiota, **_of course I would take form with my original one. . ." he scratch his black locks. "My name is Renato Alessandro Salvatore, and it seems I was one of Naruto-kun's past lives. . . you could say I accidentally taken over, Kyuubi-sama."_

_The great fox let out a rumbling chuckle until he rolled over laughing his furry ass out. Renato knew he was being mocked._

"_**R-Reborn SAVIOR! How befitting!" **__Cue another round of laughter. _

_He rolled his caramel—almost amber orange eyes. "Its not my fault mama named me after a Hitman."_

_Kyuubi almost die in laughter._

_Renato waited until the Great Biju finally calmed down. As he waited, he started to shift the mindscape into a luscious forest reminding him of the Salvatore Forest back home. The cage was now gone as a lovely collar is now adorning Kyuubi's neck._

_The abrupt shift of the environment made the Biju stop laughing. Kyuubi eyed his vessel who just met his gaze head on._

"_You. . you are too trusting, boy."_

"_Trust is a two way street, Kyuubi-sama. And believe me, I will earn it because I did it with my own power. The Biju's. . who are creature of chakra are swords.. . after all. ."_

"_Swords? Are you telling me we are just WEAPONS?"_

_Renato gave him a content but sincere smile._

"_No. Because swords chooses their own wielders. A sword or a weapon is useless unless you earned its trust and master them. You Bijus are double edge swords, after all. You may kill your enemies but YOU could kill EVEN your wielder. I admit I might be an idiot sometimes but I am not suicidal." He replied. "Even if I want to free you from myself, I want to live. However, I am currently searching a way to allow you a corporal body without the need of hijacking one of my Clones. . . or COULD you do that?"_

_The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest out of the nine Biju stared wide eye upon the babbling businessman as he laid out different ways to allow him—he who killed the said brat's parents and used by humans in general—out of the seal._

"_Are you insane? Your Yondaime sealed me here for a reason!"_

"_I know that. And I also know what Madara Uchiha had done to you. So shut up and listen. . . or look into my memories as Renato. You will get all your answers there."_

_Kyuubi bared his fangs and roared. When he saw Renato just raised a mere eyebrow on his display, the Fox let out an annoyed grumble before dipping a paw on the lake, mumbling about brats who does not appreciate his awesomeness._

_(Renato looked away, stifling his laugh hearing the Kyuubi no Yoko throwing a tantrum like an adorable two year old)_

_His questions were answered._

_Flashback end _

"_I am not dramatic. Its just I do have a few ways to have my revenge. Just wait for three months." _Renato stored his lunch inside a storage scroll. He found out his knack on making seals. In true Uzumaki Fashion (with a mix of Salvatore Luck, their own version of Potter Luck), he send ten of his Shadow Clones to study it while he was busy talking to his Scout Clones about a new residence.

Speaking of residence, his Scouts found one of Orochimaru's old bases _just _behind the Hokage Monument. Currently, another two dozen Clones were cleaning the said base and removing bugs around it.

(The Scrolls found in the place is being collected by a Certain Clone who would copy them before delivering the original ones to the Sandaime, anonymously.)

"**Start calling me Kurama, brat."**

"_Okay, Kurama-nii since you are waaaay older than me,"_

"_**Sarcastic brat."**_

"_Wow, they usually called me That Mother Fucker back home,''_

Back to the topic, Renato wore his blue backpack when Iruka Umino appeared to take him to school.

_I wonder what would my 'classmates' reactions would be. . ._

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, you will be okay," Iruka gently ruffled his blonde locks.

"I hope so, Iruka-sensei. .. " he gave the Academy Teacher a nervous smile as they shunshin towards the Academy.

**Academy,**

"Can I learn it, Sensei?"

"When you are chuunin, Naruto-kun," Iruka replied as he guided the amnesiac Jinchuuriki towards the classroom. "However, stay here first,"

"Do you really need to announce it, Iruka-sensei?" Renato asked since he did not whine.

"You have been gone for a week. Its not that they would eat you, you know?" The brunette rolled his eyes as he entered the room, leaving the boy own his thoughts.

"_I miss Selena. If she was here, I won't have any problem. . ."_ he thought.

"**Spare me with your obsessive sister complex, Kit. You will survive,"**__Kurama gave him a mental head slap making him flinch. **"I do not understand why your relationship with Selena is. . **_**like that.**_**. . but calm down."**

"_I love Selena with all my heart. She is my sister, you know? We may not be with the same blood but she is all I need," _Stella asked if Selena was his girlfriend, when the auburn haired secretary met his darling _**Principessa**_for the first time since she saw them cuddling on his office without any care in the world.

(Actually, Stella thought Selena was one of his flings since she found them sleeping on the office half naked without any care for the world. Good thing she ask first or she might insulted the only girl his boss loves so much next to his mother)

When Iruka called him, Renato steeled himself and entered the room.

**0000**

The Class turned silent when their teacher, Iruka-Sensei entered the room.

"Good morning, Class. How was your weekend?" the scarred Chunnin asked. He was greeted with happy smiles and loud voices from the class to name a few. "Calm down! Good news, your classmate, Naruto-kun is back. . I know you heard about the incident last week that send him to the hospital." The kids stared at him, eager to know what happened to the blonde.

"Unfortunately, Naruto-kun is suffering from partial amnesia because of his head injury, so, please don't be surprise if he does not acknowledge some of you." Iruka explained.

Murmurs filled the classroom as the Chunnin fetch the boy.

Meanwhile, Selena is doodling on her notebook. She might be stealing glances on the door but inside, she was banging her head mentally.

_Bakabakabaka BA-KA! Why the hell didn't she visited the blonde at the hospital last week? Yeah, right, busy adjusting on her new life. Oh dear Lord, did she blew her chance to finally befriend Naruto? What could she have done?!_

"Naruto-kun, come in~"

The door opened and she felt her jaw drop in the mixture of shock and disbelief so are the whole class. Heck, even Shikamaru Nara is wide awake.

Naruto looks like. .

"Volkner?" she exclaimed before slapping her hand over her mouth.

The blonde narrowed his sapphire blue eyes for a moment before smiling upon the whole class.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to be back," Naruto bowed politely. "Please take care of me~"

Each students had different reactions.

The civilians were whispering. While the Clan Heirs were staring at the blonde like they saw an alien.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino were studying this new Naruto.

The reaction of one Hyuuga Hinata is what Renato took note especially when she called him Volkner. Sure, he do not want to raise his hopes high but . . .

"Ciaossu~" she greeted him when he decide to sit beside her.

"Chaos, _**principessa. Buongiorno, priozore Sorellina,"**_ the blonde spoke softly.

"_**Buongiorno, Grande Fratello."**_

That cemented her identity.

"Selena. ."

"I'm here, Renato."

With a few choice words, the reincarnated siblings sigh in relief knowing they had each other in this world.

That they are not alone.

Thank God for small mercies.

**00000**

**Lunch Break,**

Selena dragged Renato in a empty classroom once the bell rang. Once the door is shut close, she jumped on her precious brother and buried her face on his chest.

"_**Mio fratello. . .**__ (my brother,)"_

"_**Mio priozore sorellina,**__ (My precious little sister,)__**" **_Renato returned her hug and buried his face on her now dark blue locks. Sliding down the floor, Selena climbed on her brother's lap as she stifle her sobs.

_Renato is alive. He was here._ She kept reminding herself as her tears continued to flow. She bask the warmth his body gave to her trembling one as she kept repeating the said mantra on her head. Selena practically glowed hearing the soft whispers of Italian words fell from his mouth in order to sooth her.

She was not alone anymore.

**xxx**

For Renato, he was. . happy.

Very happy that his beloved baby sister is reincarnated into this world alongside of him. The whole week that he was alone. . the very thought of being alone in this world without his _**Preziore sorellina**_ is pure torture for him. He might use that happy calm mask in order to fool those people into thinking he was happy.

Only Kurama-nii understood his pain. The sheer torture he felt thinking that he was alone and without Selena on his side.

(A part of his mind whispers that his attachment towards Selena isn't healthy. That he isn't treating her like a normal sibling should do with their younger sibling.

But he does not care. Selena is his world. His love, his Anchor and his most precious person. He would not hesitate to kill those morons who would try to take her away from him. Unless Selena herself wanted him gone, he would.)

"We are not alone." He whispered. "Not anymore."

"Indeed. You are here. Everything will be okay." Selena replied with equally soft voice. They won't admit it but both were terrified that this is just a dream.

Renato closed his puffy eyes and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Everything. . . will be okay. I assure you, Selena."

His precious princess tighten her grip on his waist.

**0000**

Once they calmed down, the newly reunited Siblings shared their lunch. Renato told her the basic summary of his week and smile fondly as Selena rolled over him in laughter.

"You are sooo preeetty! Even then boys would fawn over you. How many times did Stella and I complained that you had more _male _suitors than females, anyway?" Selena raised her chopstick holding some rice which Renato ate before he returned the favor by feeding his fried shrimp at her.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Che. I really hate Fan Clubs. I'm so glad I don't have one. Poor Uchiha. And maybe you."

"Me? I don't have any fan club! I had enough of those. . _those abomination_ to last a few life times! Nuh uh!" she snatch that lone broccoli and dip it on mayonnaise.

"Hey, Selena! That's mine!"

"Not anymore~"

"Broccoli stealer!"

"Eggplant hater!"

''Eggplants are E-V-I-L!"

"They are NOT!"

"They are!"

"they're not!"

"They are!"

"They are—" the debate halted when the door harshly opened, revealing a dead worried Iruka.

"There you are!" the Chunnin exclaimed. "Lunch is almost over! I kept search—hey, why does your eyes are so puffy? Have the two of you are been crying?" Iruka kneeled over the two. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Iruka-sensei. We are just . ." Renato gave Selena a warm smile. "We are just happy to see each other again."

"I see. Finish your food. You still have five minutes before the break ends." Iruka gave them a head pat each before standing up. "No cutting classes~"

"_**Si, insegnante **__(Yes, Teacher!)" _Both Selena and Renato replied automatically before sharing a look.

"We mean, Yes, Iruka-Sensei!" Selena let out a nervous laugh, falling into her Hinata sense.

"Just finish your food, Naruto-kun, Hinata-san."

"Si!"

**00000**

**Hiruzen **chuckled once he learned that Hinata and Naruto-kun immediately hit off. Iruka was pretty much exasperated since the shy Hyuuga basically glued herself to the now much calmer blonde.

"How did Hiashi-san reacted seeing his daughter with Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime asked.

"Umm, actually, I think I was hallucinating since I swear I saw Hyuuga-sama rolling his eyes upon the display. Currently, Naruto-kun is at the Hyuuga Complex and I. . think Hinata-chan had no intention letting him go." The Chuunin reported.

Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe. "Is that so? Did Naruto-kun even try to struggle?"

"She bribed him with chocolate Sundaes. Naruto-kun had now an obsession with chocolate rivaling his love for ramen." Iruka chuckled in amusement. "Actually, I think he loved chocolate more than ramen these days."

"The chocolate obsession started a week ago. Cat and Inu always tells me that Naruto-kun BUYS gallons of chocolate and being shared to Kinomoto Satsuki and Terra Fuyuki at the hospital. At least he is now eating healthy." A pause. "How was he today? Any problems?"

"None whatsoever minus the fact Naruto-kun become Hinata-chan's best friend."

"Hmm, I think we shall fetch him after dinner."

**0000**

**Hyuuga Complex,**

"Hina-hime, you need to let me go."

"No! Spend the night here! I want my Ree-bear!"

Renato pinch the bridge of his nose and gave his sister a deadpan look. "Selena, be reasonable—"

"I don't want to be reasonable without you, RENATO! I'm having my Onii-chan withdrawal! So, shut up and sleep in my room! We are taking Hanabi with us!" Selena glared coldly towards the blonde who rolled his eyes and glance at Hiashi who was watching the scenario fascinatedly.

Complete with a tub of popcorn alongside Ko. (Oh gosh, since when the Hyuuga head acting so . . so OOC?!)

"Hyuuga-dono, aren't you going to peel your daughter from me?"

"I do not want to be pierce by her chains," The Hyuuga Head replied making Renato stared at his beloved Bambina in shocked.

"_You _recreated Nameless Dagger?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"That was the reason I was growing my hair back. Not only that, I love the way you braid it." Selena replied as she buried her face on his neck.

"Ugh fine. I'll spend the night here." Renato replied in defeat before sweeping her into a bridal style carry. "Since I do not have any choice in this matter."

"You have a choice. Sleep with me and Hanabi or we will sleep on your room."

"Don't sass on me, young lady. The words you spoke meant the very same thing,"

"Yes, Indeed."

"If you continue that, Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun won't have any girlfriend," Ko joked.

But what the two adults didn't expected is the harsh glare Selena gave them. Hiashi felt it was his late wife Hitomi glaring at him.

"He IS MINE!" she growled.

"Not that I'm interested to any girl except for you," Renato pressed a soft kiss on her temple. "Even back then."

"Those _** Troie cazzo **__(fucking Sluts) _just wanted your fame and money. _Especially_ that slut." Selena fumed remembering the very same bitch who caused their deaths.

"Calm down, Selena. Its neither here or there. Stella would dispose the witch and her minion." He rubbed circles on her back. "I left a set of _very specific _ instructions how our darling Belladonna would deal with him."

"Mooh~ I wish we could see her face once Stella kills her and her boy toy."

"Well, we cannot have it all, _**Principessa~.**_ Be thankful for small mercies,"

Hiashi cleared his throat, deciding to plead ignorance at the out front planning of murder, whoever this . . woman was.

"Ko, bring this two at Hinata's room. I will bring Hanabi later on."

"Hai, Hyuuga-dono."

Renato was about to follow Ko when a Hyuuga Guard arrived and told them that the Hokage and Umino Iruka arrived to fetch him. Everyone flinched feeling the Killer Intent Selena gave off.

"Selena, please control yourself. That's unbecoming of you," he spoke softly with a steel of demand under his voice. The tone made the KI vanished immediately as Selena buried her face even more on his neck.

"Selena, wait for me on your room along Hanabi. I will talk to Nonno. . ." he closed his eyes as he felt her hug tighten. "Who am I kidding? Let go, we will talk to them. As Salvatore Duo."

Selena's now lilac eyes started at his now sapphire blue pools. "Really, as a Team?"

"We are ALWAYS been a Team, Selena. We just needed a third, too bad Stella isn't here." Renato put her down. "Now, stop crying. I won't be going anywhere without you or your knowledge . . ."

She allowed him to wipe her tears before taking her hand. "Stop crying. You are only allowed to cry in sheer happiness and not because of fear." His wore his collected mask after kissing Selena's hand. "Let's go, mio bambina."

Selena took a calming breath as her terrified aura vanished only be replaced by an aura of a cool calm and collected young woman _who knows _what exactly she is doing.

"Yes, Nii-sama."

HIashi shared a knowing look with Ko.

**0000**

They met both the Hokage and Iruka waiting in the receiving room of the main house.

"Good evening, Nonno, Iruka-sensei." Renato inclined his head in greeting, his hand gently squeezing Selena's palm.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Hiashi-dono." Hiruzen greeted them. "How are you this evening?"

"Splendid, Nonno. However, your appearance had caught us off guard." The blonde smiled softly upon his surrogate grandfather. However, his aura had this harsh coldness underneath that could be dismissed if the old monkey _didn't _feel it.

The Sandaime inwardly flinch. This feeling. . he always felt it from Minato when the younger Hokage is pissed because of interruption.

"I decided to visit you. Iruka-kun told me that you are having dinner with your new friend, Hinata-chan." Hiruzen didn't want to test the waters even more. Ever since Naruto woke up from his head injury, he could swear Minato came back to life and replaced his son.

(His thoughts were not far from the truth. However, he is both wrong and correct on some . . assumptions . . had he known it.)

"Indeed, Nonno. Hina-hime graciously invited me in their home for dinner. I assure you, she and her father took care of me, if you are that worried."

"My gratitude, Hinata-chan, Hiashi-dono, for taking care of Naruto-kun." The Sandaime spoke and noticed the two kids holding hands. "Are you spending the night here, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Nonno. Hina-hime asked me too and Hiashi-dono already agreed." Renato adjusted his eyeglasses. "Is there any problem, Nonno? Iruka-sensei?"

"Nothing. Have fun." Hiruzen replied, cutting Iruka who was about to reply. The scarred Chuunin stared at his superior in confusion but shrug it off. "Iruka-kun, we are leaving."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

The blonde glance upon Selena who nodded. The Hyuuga Heiress bow her head as Renato and Hiashi escorted Hiruzen and Iruka towards the gates.

Taking a deep breath, she followed Ko to fetch Hanabi.

**0000**

"I know you are worried, Nonno, but you could have waited for my messenger." Renato glance upon the Sandaime in amusement, his earlier cold anger vanished.

"My apologies, Naruto-kun. But you need to understand that some people hated your very existence."

"I know about my furry little problem, Nonno. People answers your question if you phrase them right and abuse the hell out of Henge and Kage Bushin." He looked towards the gates as Iruka and Hiashi chatted a few feet away from them for some semblance of privacy. "I know Inu-san told you that I do not think like a child anymore."

Hiruzen chuckled lowly. "I know. Ever since you woke up, you now resembled your father."

"Hmm, Papa, huh?" stuffing his hands on his pockets, Renato stared at the night sky. "I kept hearing that. That I looked like my father while I have my mother's eyes. Its kind of annoying since they kept comparing me to my Father."

"You know that _he_ is your father?" Hiruzen quietly asked.

Time to twist the truth. "I knew _who _exactly my father is. No need to hide it from me." Sapphire blue eyes meet charcoal ones. "The question is, would I follow his path or not."

In retrospect, Minato Namikaze and Alessandro Salvatore were two different people. They may act as a loving father and lover on their families but that was the only trait they have been in common.

If Minato Namikaze would sacrifice his own son in order to save his village, Alessandro would rather destroy the main problem before it have become a _problem._ Alessandro believe that nipping the problem from its bud is a must and he would ask help if he cannot do it alone.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. . ."

"No need to apologize, Nonno. I know he and Mama had so many enemies. However, it is a big mistake announcing my role seven years ago."

The Hokage eyed him carefully. "Explain it to me,"

"Easy." Renato snapped his fingers as a whitish shield encase them. "This is called Privacy Charm. No one could hear or read our conversation now." Standing up straight, he don his calm mask yet again.

"You want my opinion? Well then. Telling the Civilian Council that I am the Jinchuuriki and that their Beloved Fourth died sealing him to me is USELESS. You could have ONLY told the Shinobi Council since they are familiar about Fuinjutsu. Or used a Secrecy geass. However, this pose a main problem since according to my little minions, a certain hawk leaked the information about me since he wanted me as his _Weapon for the Leaf._" Renato removed his eyeglasses and start wiping it with a soft cloth.

"You know too much, Naruto-kun. . and it only took you a week." Hiruzen is torn between praising the boy's skill in Information Gathering or be afraid that Naruto-kun's innocence is no more.

"Gathering Information is my skill in oppose of Assassination where my darling Selena excelled." He replied, wearing his eyeglasses yet again. "Can't help it, we, the Salvatore's had so many enemies wanting our Black Book which contained _every_ dirt important people has~"

"Who. Are. You?" the Sandaime asked in a cold voice.

Renato let out an amuse chuckle. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Nonno~ Rest assured the Furball has nothing to do with my mind blogging change. I am still Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto but I do prefer to be called Renato. . . since I was basically reborn in this world." He removed the Privacy Charm. "Good evening, Nonno. I wish you a fine evening."

"We will continue to talk this once more, Naruto-kun."

"Well then. But I will be inclined to say _what _I want to. You are not allowed to demand it from me and I will tell you if they would harm this village."

"That's enough." HIruzen _knew_ that pulling information from him would be useless unless Renato says otherwise. There is something underneath that soft façade . . . the same mask Minato wore all the time that only Kushina manage to unravel.

However, The boy _might_ be dangerous but he hope that Hinata would be enough to stop from going down the path of Darkness.

**00000**

**Hinata's Room,**

"That was a big risk, Nii." Selena said as Renato joined her in bed, Hanabi is sitting in between them.

"I know. But feeding Nonno some crumbs would be sufficient. I do not want him watching us too closely." He replied as his fingers gently rake her hair. "Does Hiashi-dono knows about us?"

"Yes, he did. I do not have any choice but to tell Papa Hiashi since I am a complete 180 of Hina-chan." Selena buried her face on his chest. "What shall we do?"

"Wing it and be careful."

"What about Sasuke-kun?"

Renato hummed under his breath then a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, I'm bored and a bored Salvatore is a mischievous Salvatore~"

Selena looked at his face. They are both thinking the same thing then.

"I smell chaos, unbidden mayhem and I want in!"

"Of course, we will do it next week."

**0000**

Hiashi felt a shiver of doom ran through his spine before he finally fell asleep.

**0000**

**That **week, Renato and Selena decide to approach Sasuke. The two did not speak with the brooding Uchiha but they would sit down on either side of him at classes, shielding him from fan girls (mainly Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno) and joined him at lunch. By Friday, the blonde said something that caught Sasuke's attention.

"If you do not want any fangirls following you after school or when you go out for shopping, I suggest the use of Henge. Your chakra reserve are large enough to power that Jutsu for at least three hours."

Sasuke glance on him but did not reply. However, both Renato and Selena knew what was running on his head.

"Also, want to have a picnic with us this Sunday? We will wait for you at Training Ground 27, ten am. Its your choice if you would come~"

"Hn."

**00000 **

**Training Ground Twenty seven,**

"Do you think he will come, Nii?" Selena asked as she used her brother's lap as her pillow.

"Actually, Sasuke-kun is already here." Renato replied as he took a sip of his tea. "Fifteen minutes ago. He was just shocked."

Selena giggled.

Well, she cannot blame him then. She and Renato decide to have picnic in their original forms so~

Giggling, Selena waited for the younger boy to snap from his stupor.

**xxxx**

"_Also, want to have a picnic with us this Sunday? We will wait for you at Training Ground 27, ten am. Its your choice if you would come~"_

"_Hn."_

Sasuke Uchiha did not know what possessed him to accept the Invitation from the Dobe and his girlfriend. However, he would admit he was curious in this new Naruto and Hinata.

Just two weeks ago, the dobe is such a loud and obnoxious idiot who would start shouting of becoming the next Hokage while Hinata is so damn shy with a stuttering problem. But when Naruto returned to class that Monday and he learned that the dobe is diagnosed with amnesia. . .

Wao. He is definitely different from his loud self.

Naruto now walks and acts with grace . . like a noble. He is also much calmer now. His aura through. . .

Sasuke shivered remembering _that _ event when the Fan Girls tried to push Hinata away since the two—Naruto and Hinata—decide to shield him from those nuisance. The underlying cold venom underneath the soft reprimand Naruto spoke reduce the said _nuisances _into tears. He knew from then on that trying to harm Hinata would not end up so well.

(If the Dobe could reduce those girls into terrified goo with only soft words, he would not want to see _exactly_ what he could do when given weapons.

Avenger or not, he would not try to anger the blonde. He was not suicidal, you know.)

When he arrived at Training Ground 27, he felt his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Sitting under the large Sakura Tree was a twenty something male with black hair and soft caramel eyes. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the first two buttons are unbuttoned partnered with black pants and socks.

On his lap was a lovely blonde young woman who had ocean blue eyes glittering with mischief. Her long blonde hair that reach her feet were tied into two high twin tails—its ends where curled into four drills each. She was also wearing a black, white and blue dress that reach her feet and had too many ribbons and ruffles. (Think of Shinku of Rozen Maiden Dolls)

"_**Buongiorno, **_Sasuke-kun! I thought you won't come~" the blonde sat up, revealing her rather impressive chest adorned by a large blue bow.

"_**Buongiorno **_means Good morning in Italian, Sasuke-kun. Please take a seat." The male told him which he followed.

"Where is Naruto and Hinata?'' he asked in suspicion.

"Well, I am Naruto and this lovely _**bambina**_ is Hinata. However, we rather like this forms very much than our younger ones." The man—no, Naruto replied. "You may call me Renato in this form."

"And call me Selena~ After all, that was our true names." Selena said as she leaned on Renato's chest. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Sasuke-kun?"

". . . that explains a lot." The Uchiha tilted his head and accepted the cup given to him. Sniffing. . "What is this?"

"Espresso coffee. Cold Espresso since it's kind off too hot today.'' Selana answered. "Taste it! You will love it!"

"Hn," Sasuke took an experimental sip before his eyes widen.

"See! He like it, Renato~!"

Renato rolled his eyes fondly. "Yes, yes, I see. But he would love our food since ninety percent of the ones I make are tomato related."

"You also love tomatoes, you know~"

The older male tickle the shit out of her.

Sasuke cannot help but to smile on the sight. Being with Renato and Selena is kind of. .. refreshing. He does not have the reason to brood and _he knew_ they are not wanting to have his good graces to be used later on.

They did not expect him to answer their questions. They did not expect him to interact but made sure he was still part of their conversation.

He kind of. . like this scenario.

"You know Sasuke-kun. . . you are like a cloud," Selena commented out of the blue while nibbling her strawberry filled cinnamon buns.

"How so?"

"Always drifting. . . never to be chain and possessive bastards to the ones they consider their Family and pack." Renato replied. "They are protectors and first line of defense. You could be one. . . unfortunately, you are in the verge of Discord on what happened five months ago. I do not understand why that _**idiota**_Itachi is thinking placing you under Tsukiyomi. . . and those blasted Council on not placing you under psychological therapy. Freaking idiots."

"Do not talk about that _**man **_in my presence, Renato-san."

"Unfortunately, we need to since you never underwent the Therapy." Selena snapped her fingers as Sasuke was tied with ninja wire.

"Selena-san! What is the meaning of this?!" Sasuke growled.

"Therapy that you badly need. Worry not. . . Selena had Doctorate in that area along Law and Fashion. You see, my darling Bambina loves to learn." Renato explained as he stood up. "I'll take a walk for an hour. Take your time, _**Mio amore, piccollino,"**_

"Enjoy your walk, _**mio Fratello~**_"

"Don't leave me here, Dobe! She's crazy!" Sasuke shouted once he saw the evil look Selena is wearing.

Renato, the bastard he is, just laugh and shunshin away.

"STAY AWAY FROM MEEE!"

"No one can do, Sasuke-chan~"

**00000**

**Arriving at **the Hokage Office, Renato burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the Sandaime and the hidden ANBU. He was banging his fist on the floor in mirth and holding his stomach with another.

Five minutes later, his laughter finally died down in muffled snickers as his Henge gotten cancelled by ANBU Cat.

"Renato-kun." Hiruzen called out. Ever since that dinner at Hyuuga Household, the old man decide to call the blonde in his preferred name. "What caused your amusement?"

Renato burst out into another round of laughter. "S-Sasuke-kun . . . is under. . . . *hahaha* Selena-chan's . . .mercy .. . "

"Is that so?" amusement laced the old man's voice as he watched his surrogate grandson snickering on the visitor's chair.

Calming himself, Renato pulled out a storage scroll under his jacket (he never noticed that) and unsealed its contents.

It was an assorted servings of foreign sweets. Hiruzen could only name one and that was cake.

"Sasuke-kun needed extensive therapy which Selena is currently forcing him." The blonde replied as took the oversize cup of chocolate Sundae, making them sweat dropped. "Have some, Nonno, ANBU-san. Selena and I made them. I got Sasuke-kun hooked in Italian spaghetti and Selena in Espresso coffee.''

"Are you certain leaving Selena-chan with Sasuke-kun is a great idea? He might set her on fire, you know?"

Renato waved his hand dismissingly.

"Only I could escape Selena's Widow's Web. Her knowledge in tying someone exceeds my former mentor and I was actually worried that she might have a dominatrix side once she grew up." The blonde shivered. "I remember clearly when my best friend Tim gifted her with a whip as a birthday joke. . . that girl is a pro using them."

Hiruzen burst out laughing, imagining the sweet and shy Hinata-chan playing a whip and cackling madly.

_A mini-Anko in Training~_

Poor, poor Hiashi~ he might joined his twin Hizashi earlier if he knew that.

"And I hope _**Bella Signora**_ Anko would not corrupt her even further."

Cue on full body shudder.

"Anyway, I just take a nap since I was schedule to meet them in an hour. Before that. . . Nonno, what do you think about a Christmas Party?"

"What Christmas Party?"

"Damn, why do I always forget that you celebrated Yule Holiday instead of Christmas. . . anyway, Christmas party is a gathering every December 25. . ."

**00000**

**Renato** returned from his trip with a smug look. Especially when he saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully on his darling Bambina's lap.

"He looks comfortable, bambina."

"He needs it, Renato." Selena looked up as he kissed her cheek in greeting. "How was your walk?"

"Successful. Nonno allowed us to host this coming Christmas Gala as Renato and Selena Salvatore, Newly Instated Civilians Merchants. We had five months to iron some details that my cute Fratellinos will do and other things." He replied as he sat beside her. "You do the invitations, okay? We will be catering higher ups in order to fill the remaining pages of SBB."

"How many pages have you filled yet?"

"Two hundred pages out of 666."

The younger Salvatore stared at him in shock. "Already?! Filling ten pages usually take three months!"

Renato chuckled and rub his nose on hers. "Two words, Kage Bushin."

Selena rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms on his neck. "Figures."

"You know that I will abuse the hell out of that Jutsu since I am a chakra tank because of Fuzzy, (**don't call me fuzzy! Roar!). **In addition, Henge Is becoming my second favorite Jutsu as of late." Chuckling, he kissed her nose before pulling away. "Let's join Sasuke-kun on his nap, shall we?"

"That's a great idea, Renato-kun~"

**000000**

After the picnic, everyone noticed that Sasuke's aura seems to be. . lighter, even if he is still a brooding bastard, Renato's words. He seemed to be associating himself with Renato and Selena, as the two welcomed him on their tight nit group.

"I think. . . I will need to reshuffle the soon to be genin teams." Hiruzen spoke as he was in the middle of a meeting with Hiashi. They are currently watching the newly dub Golden Trio doing team work exercises via crystal ball.

(Renato and Selena threw a fit hearing the title they were adamant in saying they are not Gryffindors to be given such. Hiruzen is still confused what they mean.)

"They are already a solid Team, Hokage-sama. And I believe Hinata and Naruto-kun would raise a coup if you separated them." Hiashi replied honestly.

That comment made the old man chuckled. "Indeed they would. Hiashi, what did the Elders said when they learned Naruto-kun is practically living at the Hyuuga Complex?"

"Nothing after they are given a talk by Hinata." The Hyuuga Head answered. "But according to Naruto-kun, the meeting were composed by Hinata, the Elders along her new Toy Nameless Dagger. He was pulling his hair in sheer disbelief while the Elders were trying to fight a heart attack. Also, Hanabi is not going to be branded since Naruto-kun is been fond of her. I _think _he further traumatize them with his _Cold Charisma_ since they are now practically fearing for their lives every time they saw him."

_Cold Charisma_, that was what they called once Renato start giving someone the tongue lashing of the century. The thing is, half of his insults where wrapped under lovely pretenses that you _would never thought_ you are being insulted in the first place until you analyze his words. In addition, you cannot accuse him for insulting you in the first place.

"That boy would be a good politician. His silver tongue is practically legendary and Hinata-chan told me that Naruto-kun is emulating the God of Mishief and Lies, the Patron God of All Pranksters," here, the two males shivered so is the ANBU guards. "Loki. You never noticed him having a shrine for that God, are you?''

"No, Hokage-sama. I didn't. I might ask Hinata about this Loki figure. . . and about the shrine.. . . if they had."

"Anyway, at least I know I had a solid Team. All I need is a Jounin Instructor for them."

"Please not Mitarashi-san."

"Of course not. Naruto-kun already told me not to choose Anko-san as their Jounin instructor or else he would say good bye on his sanity."

"Good boy."

**00000**

"Hatsu!"

"Bless you, Naruto-kun~," Selena commented as Renato sneezed three times in the middle of their History Class.

"Thanks. I don't fancy having a cold in the middle of an interesting Lesson." The blonde replied who was sitting on Sasuke's left.

The Last Uchiha snorted. "Be sure, dobe."

"Continue that I will sell a photo of you on your fangirls along with a five second video of you moaning while eating my Vongola Pasta, Moyashi." Renato off handily told him.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I could~ your photos and videos are making me rich, Sasuke-kun~ Where do you think I get the check I gave to you last week?" even Selena stifle her laugh when Sasuke glared at her beloved brother. "Be happy I even gave you twenty five percent of my earnings."

"If the two of you are finish discussing your business ventures, please listen to my lessons!" Iruka rolled his eyes once he heard what they are talking about.

"Oh, speaking of which, Iruka-Sensei, Bella Anko bought your photos. I never knew you were dating her since she pretty much hauled all my collection." This time, Selena burst out laughing while Renato jumped out of seat in order to evade a chuunin who was about to murder him.

"Anko? Who is Anko?" Inazuka Kiba asked.

"This is Anko-neesan," Selena stood up and Henge herself as Anko.

Cue on massive nosebleeds.

"Iruka-sensei hit the jackpot!" one of the kids shouted.

"Shut up! Naruto, stop selling pictures to rabid fan girls!"

"No promises~!"

"Control your blonde, Hinata-san." Sasuke glance upon the Hyuuga.

"Maah, let him have his fun, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun is just teasing Iruka-sensei. I do admit Anko-neesan asked him for Iruka-sensei's photos but he never gave them . . since he does not want his favorite Teacher to be mad at him." Selena replied with a giggle after canceling the Henge.

"What about mine?''

"We just sold the one where you came out of the bath. The only one. We put it in a bidding and netted five hundred thousand ryo which the two hundred thousand ryo are given to you three days ago via check." The Uchiha's eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"You said its pocket monkey. . . Selena." He grounded his teeth while whispering her name. "And I thought you are the sane one!"

"Normal is boring, Sasuke-kun. Also, they said the strongest Shinobis are usually. . . insane in the first place. Prime example is Hatake Kakashi, an A rank Shinobi who is actually a shameless pervert." The Salvatore Princess snap a picture of her friend's stupefied face. "You can ask around~ you never knew what kind of information chuunins gave to clueless pre genins."

Sasuke is now torn between strangling his friend or accept the nugget of information she gave to him. One thing he learned about the Salvatore duo, if they gave some crumbs of information to you, you damn well search for them.

In the end, he just gave a grunt and looked away from the chaos happening inside the classroom.

**00000**

**Four months later,**

"Selena, did you already prepared the invitations?" Renato asked as he looked on his baby sister laying on the carpeted floor in her stomach, holding a newly issued fashion Magazine.

"Yes, Fratello. They are currently being send as we speak." Selena answered. "Our clothes meanwhile, is another story."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as he sat beside her and leaned his back on the sofa. "How so? Can't decide which one you like to wear?"

The raven pouted. "Yes. And it's annoying since the Gala is next month!"

Renato rolled his eyes, pulling Selena's head onto his lap. They are currently at his new DEN, which have been prepared three months ago.

The Den was composed of five hundred square meters of land . . ignoring the forest behind it. At first, Selena thought this was the hidden Namikaze Estates until Renato pointed out that the NUE (Namikaze-Uzumaki Estates) are built in the Western part of Konoha.

Her beloved Fratello just recreated the Salvatore Mansion. How? She does not want to know since her brother is just as weird as that. She could remember her twelfth birthday when she told him in passing that she wanted her birthday to be celebrated in Hawaii in Pokemon Theme.

Lo behold, Renato bundle her up a week before her birthday to Hawaii in the pretense of a Business Meeting. After that, he surprised her with her requested birthday.

Anyways, back to the topic in hand, the Den is kind of. . cute. It basically resembles their home in their first life. She just wished they still had pictures of their parents (Alessandro and Jeanne Salvatore nee Fonderoza).

Instead of photos of their parents, Renato—with the help of the Sandaime and Hiashi—collected and brought tasteful paintings. The ones on the Grand Staircase however, are painted by yours truly.

The main addition to the Salvatore Mansion is the Shinobi Training rooms where they could experiment with different seals and techniques with their hearts desire. The catch, however, is that one Umino Iruka would babysat them ("Its not babysitting. It is called bonding!"—Renato argued) along Hiashi ("Why do I feel being caged.. . I wonder why. .. "—Selena) and sometimes, even the Hokage along ANBU Inu. ("Oh come on! Privacy! I call privacy!"—Sasuke)

Speaking of photos, Selena thought she saw Renato collected bunch of pictures of the Yondaime along Kushina. Where did he found it, she would not ask since her method of gathering information is waaaay different than her beloved brother.

"You already added on the invitation that they need to bring a wrapped gift, correct? For the exchange gift." Renato said.

"Yup~ I placed a note that the gift should be in unisex since they had no clue who would receive the gift from whom." She replied. "At least, we would be focusing on the party itself and on the clothes."

"The Salvatore Clothing Line is rapidly becoming the favorite of the higher class citizens," he chuckled remembering the looks of disbelief Satsuki gathered when she attended a party in the Daimyo's Palace accompanying Fuyuki-Sensei. The medic nin and her apprentice where swarmed by the Noble women wanting to know where they have gotten those lovely dresses.

"Satsuki-chan chased you with her shoulder bag when they got home," Selena pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as her short bluish black locks are now reaching her shoulders. "Hilarious."

"Harhar," Renato laugh sarcastically as Sasuke appeared and joined the dog pile. "What the hell happened to you, moyashi?"

"Stop calling me beansprout, dobe." The Uchiha heir buried his face on the pillow strategically placed at Selena's stomach. He was practically living with them ever since the blonde told him he was welcomed.

(Aaaand the promise of Level 7 Fangirl repellant had nothing to do with it. Nope. Definitely not~ The food Renato cooks everyday maybe the proper initiative. )

"I'll stop calling you beansprout once you towered over me,"

"That was two decades from now, Dobe."

"Boys," Selena rolled her eyes at the banter.

Renato and Sasuke had fallen into the category of friendly rivals since Renato likes pushing the young boy's buttons. Unlike the others, the blonde (sometimes raven) did not join the pity party and forcing Sasuke to be his friend. Renato used the same method he used to his old best friend, Timoteo Malvarez before the latter died in cancer.

Come to think of it. . .

"You know, I just noticed, Sasuke-kun behaves and acts _exactly_ like Tim." Selena commented out of the blue.

"Really? I never noticed. Sasuke is Sasuke. Not the last Uchiha and definitely not the Prince of Konoha." Renato shrugged, oblivious to the effect of his words towards the young boy. "Why?"

"You really mean that, Renato-san?" Sasuke asked, his face is blank with emotion but the look in his eyes betrayed him. This is one of the few times he could act like the seven almost eight year old boy he is.

"I never lie to you, Moyashi. You are a child being manipulated by those idiots. Good thing we sink our claws on you before the break you even further." The older male gently ruffled his hair. "Just always remember to look underneath the underneath. And that. . you are now part of our family in all but name and blood."

Selena smiled watching the two interact. Renato really knows how to phrase his words and he never lie to the people he considered as his.

Stella is wrong. Renato is not a Sunny Sky.

He was a Cloudy Sky.

**00000**

Iruka smiled as he finally found Naruto and Hinata—no, Renato and Selena just outside of the school building along the other clan heirs and few civilian kids. They were mesmerized by the way Renato play his violin.

Closing his eyes, he listened.

_Ah, Carol of the bells, huh?_

The first time the blonde brought that violin, he was curious until he played it. Everybody were shocked on how skillful Renato is when it comes to playing instruments. Heck, even Sasuke asked the blonde to teach how to play!

"Ciao, Iruka-sensei~" Selena greeted him after the Renato finished his song. "Is it already time?"

"Indeed. "

The Salvatore Princess hummed and skipped towards her beloved brother. They spoke for a moment before Renato looked at the scarred chuunin and tilted his head in greeting.

"Hmm, time flew up so fast whenever you are having fun~" Renato commented as he appeared in front of him accompanied by Selena and Sasuke. "Shall we go?"

"Indeed, we have. ANBU Horse is waiting in my office."

The blonde hummed like Selena, making Iruka did a double take since he could swear he saw the silhouette of the an older male with silky black hair and poison green eyes beside Renato.

The said image smirked at him before being replaced by Renato's worried look.

"Iruka-sensei, are you feeling well? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine, Ren-kun. Let's go," Iruka shook his head and passed the blonde, leaving him confused.

"What . . was that?" Sasuke asked.

"That, Moyashi, is unknown even to me. Its as if he saw someone's ghost." The older male reply. "Come on, let's go and see what those shitty old geezers wanted."

Both Selena and Sasuke wince. It seems Renato is pissed.

The question is, what made him pissed in the first place?

**000**

**Renato Is pissed.**

No, scratch that. He was feeling murderous even he held his serene façade like a certain Storm Arcobaleno.

(He would admit he loves to watch his opponents or the people lose their composure while he acts as cool as a cucumber.)

". . correct me if I am wrong but are you saying that _I _should stay away from both Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha under the sole reason that _I am—_as what you elegantly put in—is a bad influence upon two High Esteemed Clan Heirs, did I get that right?" he asked as he stared at the members of the Civilian Council. Among them is their Clones masquerading as the older Renato and Selena who were watching the play by play with hidden amusement and anticipation while cuddling beside Nara Shikaku.

"Indeed you are, boy. We do not want the Hyuuga Heiress and the Last Uchiha associating with _you."_ One of the Councilors spit the term with venom.

Cold sapphire blue eyes glared upon the bald man.

"Forgive my words but I do think senility had already caught you, gentlemen. If you did your homework, you would learn that the so called _bad influence_ is the one who help _Sasuke-kun_ from his nightmares. That we, Hinata and I helped _Sasuke-kun_ from his depression. I did not force them to befriend me. It's the other way around." You could feel the temperature dropped colder on each sentence. "And should I remind you what happened eight years ago?"

"Naruto-kun." Hiruzen called him out.

He just glance upon the Sandaime.

"Allow him to speak, Hokage-sama~ The room had been layered with secrecy geass. Whatever spoken here _would _remain a secret and no one can leaked them outside~" clone!Selena told them in a singsong voice as she cuddle even more with her brother.

"Thank you for your work, Lady Salvatore," Hiruzen nodded his head.

"You're out most welcome~ Please entertain us, Uzumaki-sama~ Do not hold back. . "

"I thought not, Signora Salvatore." A rather small and content smile is painted at the blonde's lips, making the Shinobi Council Side shivered since the smile reminded them of _him. _While the Civilian side almost pissed themselves. "Let's start shall we?"

Hinata took out a storage scroll and unsealed several bowls of popcorn which were passed to the Shinobi Council and to the Salvatore Clones. Sure, the action startled the Clan Heads but they accepted the treat especially when Hiashi smirked and took the bowl from his daughter.

_**One hour later,**_

". . and that ends here," Renato took a sip of his tea as the Civilian Council is currently shivering in fear from the full brunt of his Cold Charisma. "I have been taking all of your unnecessary anger because of the Kyuubi. I understand it is human nature to lash on everything they feared of, even towards an innocent baby," staring up to the Civvie, he asked. "You people says I am a monster, the embodiment of the Kyuubi who took the form of your beloved Yondaime to spite you, am I correct?"

"I wonder who is the real monster through, Naruto. You or the said people who the Yondaime sacrificed to," Sasuke commented, much to the shock of the Civilian Council as they thought the Last Uchiha would defend them.

"Maah, maah, everyone had a monster inside them. Its just. . . it is too hard to become a human if your soul is a demon in the very beginning." CloneRenato replied. His caramel brown eyes stared coldly on his fellow civilians. "I might be new in this Council but my fellow Councilmen and women, you disgust me."

The Shinobi side along the Sandaime stared at him in shock as the Civilian Council looked at him in betrayal.

"Oh, did that hurt? But I was saying the truth. Blaming a baby, an innocent baby that is used to contain the very monster you feared is out of line. Sure, I understand that you lost someone on that faithful day. Sure, you are just afraid. However, it is not a reason to antagonize the very _jailor_ of our furry friend. Mistaking the scroll for the kunai is very, very bad move. . if you get my drift." The raven gave them a very fake smile. "Jinchuuriki. . . fully translates as _human sacrifice. . ._I wonder what would had happened if Uzumaki-sama died a few years ago? Would the Kyuubi grace us with his presence? Would he continue to wipe Konoha like he was supposed to do? Or rather, what would our beloved Yondaime do if he saw his sacrifice being spit and attempting to be murdered because the _precious people_ he swore to protect killed the only protection he sold his soul into, just to make sure everyone is still alive?"

Each sentence made them even paler, some of them are screaming in denial and disbelief. One of the Councilors stood up and attempted to stab CloneRenato.

Only for him to start shouting as a large beetle like creature came out of his chest.

"ara, my cute baby just eaten your heart out~" CloneSelena giggled as the tiny creature flew back on her outstretch palm.

The Egyptian Scarabs lovingly nuzzled their Mistress' cheek when she lovingly blew that little guy.

Aburame Shibi looked intrigued. "Lady Salvatore, may I ask what is the name of that creature?"

"Oh, this cute baby is called Egyptian Scarabs. They are my beloved babies and used as a security of Tombs filled of Treasures. This babies were very fast and you almost cannot see them move until you are dead. . . like that moron," the blonde young lady coo upon the Scarab who was taking her love and affection as she wipe the blood from its scales.

"They are . . . so cute. . !" Hinata cannot stop the squeal that escape her lips as she bounded towards the Clone. "Can I pet him?"

"Sure, why not~" the two start cooing while the councilor is running around the room without a heart until Naruto got irritated since some blood flew on his new shirt.

He trip the man who combust before finally dying.

"That will be hard to wash later on, Uzumaki-sama," CloneRenato commented.

"I know, Lord Salvatore," Naruto replied. "I just brought it yesterday. . ."

"That calls for shopping~" Hinata announced, with a new Scarab adorning her lavender ribbon tied in her hair.

"Hina-hime, _you _do know that Scarabs are dangerous even they are so pretty, right?" the Jinchuuriki reminded her.

"I know~ but that makes them more appealing, Naru-chan!" the Hyuuga Heiress jumped on his back. "Are we already done?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan. We are. Lady Salvatore might dwindle the Civilian Council's number even further." Hiruzen replied as four more Councilors dropped dead.

"Hmp, you have no use on them, anyway." CloneSelena replied. "Since Uzumaki-sama's fate is clearly a Shinobi matter. Never been a Civilian matter at any rate."

"In addition, If I may be bold, Hokage-sama?" the Sandaime nodded. "You are in need of an overhaul since last time I check, Konoha is a _military village, _am I correct?"

The three pre genins shared a grin seeing the utter terrified looks the Civilian Council were throwing upon the old man. Naruto, meanwhile, is on the edge since Danzo. . along Homura and Koharu are quiet.

This would be troublesome~

**00000**

**Too **troublesome indeed.

Hiruzen pondered the words Selena gave to him. With a decision, he demoted those blasted Civilian Councilors since like a certain Salvatore had said, _they are a military Village._

His attention now landed upon his Advisors, Homura and Koharu alongside Danzo.

". . you cannot demote the Civilian Council, Hiruzen! We need them!" Koharu told him.

"I can and I will, Koharu." He glared and level his killing intent on his teammate " Or have you _forgotten _that _I _am the Hokage, the Leader of this Village?!"

That made the complaints stop.

"This is my choice. The Civilian Council will be demoted. Its final."

_Time to fix my mistakes, Minato, Kushina._

**00000**

**Salvatore Mansion,**

"What's on your mind, Selena?" Renato asked as he saw his beloved Principessa staring upon the pouring rain outside. He sigh in relief when he saw that the French sliding doors were close.

He does not want her to get sick.

"We already did so many ripples in order to create a tsunami," she replied, not bothering to look on her brother. "I cannot help but to fear. . . are. . are we really doing this?"

Renato wrapped his arms on her waist, pressing a soft kiss on her blonde locks. "Explain,"

"Look, at first its all fun throwing everything we knew in chaos. I understand we manage to save Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun from their spiraling depression. Heck, the the Hyuuga seals are secretly being abolished!" Selena turned around, her ocean blue eyes were filled with fear and panic. "It's no longer a game! Fratello, I'm scared. I don't want to die again like back home. I'm too weak to protect you! Beatrice destroyed our life. I do not want a repeat performance!"

"Selena Altrogue." Caramel brown met ocean blue. Renato pressed his forehead into hers , making the young woman relish their closeness. "You are not weak. You are one of the strongest woman I had the pleasure to meet, and the woman I love next to our mother. I know you are afraid, but remember, you are not alone. I'm here." Kissing the tip of her nose, he whispered softly. "We are NOT alone. We had help in the body of Zio Hiashi . . and dare I say, Nonno. In addition, we now have the power to make sure our enemies _stays _dead. We do need to apply the Zombie Rule."

Selena cannot help but to chuckle.

"Remove the head so the dead will stay dead."

"Preeetty much," Renato smiled warmly as his beloved is now smiling. "You do know I love you so much, right?"

A startled look passed upon her eyes which were replaced by warmth and affection, with the same intensity as his.

"I know. I never doubt it," Selena replied whole heartedly.

**Xxxx**

"_Are you _sure they are _just _siblings?" Iruka asked in a deadpan voice since Renato and Selena told him the truth about their identity. "Seeing them, I sincerely doubt."

"Selena told me that she was adopted by Renato's parents when she was two and Renato was eleven." Hiashi glance upon the cuddling duo. "We already had a betting pool raising to two million ryo when the two would finally admit their feelings on each other. Sasuke-kun initiated it."

"Really?" the Academy Instructor exclaimed. "Forgive my curiosity, Hiashi-dono but. . are you allowing them to be a couple?"

The Hyuuga Head snorted, and rolled his eyes. Iruka is sure he entered some freak twilight zone.

"If I wanted to _even _see the wedding of Hanabi, then yes, I will. Selena is a woman who would work hard to get what she want, like a certain Red bloodied Habanero." He replied. "If ever she wanted to pursue Renato in romantic way, I have no reason to object since _I _know who his parents are."

Here, even Iruka rolled his eyes. "Only blind people would _never_ notice the similarity. After all, Naruto-kun is a complete carbon copy of him. I almost had a heart attack when he smiled at him with _that _smile. Cold Charisma is basically his signature ability next to Hiraishin and Rasengan."

The two older males decide to leave the two and check Sasuke who was still playing with that Rubix cube Renato had specially ordered for the boy.

Ever since Renato and Selena decided to throw the future they knew to hell, they are now waiting for the consequences of their actions.

Amusing someone higher than Fate.

**000**

"**I cannot wait to see you two pranksters again."**

**000**


End file.
